We Don't Talk Anymore
by December D
Summary: Sudah 4 purnama berlalu, Jungkook dan Jimin masih 'tak saling bicara./Apapun, Kookie. Asal bersamamu./BTS Fict/AU/OOC/BxB/JiKook/KookMin/mengandung banyak kalimat alay/pointless/mencoba fluff meski gagal./


**x**

 **x**

 **WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, fluff gagal, JiKook/KookMin, pointless, typo mungkin masih nyempil, alay maksimal.)

(Tokoh bukan milikku pribadi. Hanya plot dan cerita ini saja yang buah dari imajinasi fujo alay macem daku.)

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Ini adalah purnama kedua semenjak Jungkook dan Jimin tidak pernah lagi saling bicara.

Jungkook kira semuanya akan membaik sementara ia sendiri pun mencoba memantapkan diri bersama waktu dan berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dalam hening ia melirik ke sisi kanannya, tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada.

 _Kekasihnya. Pasangan hidupnya. Pengantinnya. Pendampingnya. Cintanya._ Apapun itu, di sana seharusnya ada Jimin. **Jiminnya**.

Sayangnya sejak pertengkaran malam itu: ketika Jimin menemukan bekas _lipstick_ di kerah kemeja Jungkook dan ruam kemerahan pudar di lehernya, _Jiminnya pergi._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin 'tak pernah pergi jauh. Ia selalu ada di sana. Di dalam rumah yang sama. Hanya saja di kamar yang berbeda, di kasur yang lain dan selimut berwarna biru muda polos bukannya selimut merah berlogo _AC Milan_ favorit Jungkook.

Jimin melirik ke arah lubang angin di kamar itu, melihat cahaya rembulan atau mungkin lampu kendaraan yang terbias.

Ada rindu di sana. Juga sejuta tanya dan buruk sangka.

Jimin tidak lupa, tidak pernah.

Ada noda _lipstick_ berwarna merah jambu dan ruam ungu di leher Jungkook. _Jungkooknya._

Jimin ingin bertanya namun terlalu takut. Takut jika memang pikiran buruknya benar, takut jika ia bertanya maka Jungkook akan mengiyakan dan menarik jarak semakin lebar.

Sudah cukup ia meringkuk sendirian sepanjang malam selama dua purnama terakhir. Ia rindu Jungkook, sangat. Menginginkan lengan itu menyusup ke pinggangnya seperti malam-malam mereka dulu, di mana tidur tanpa saling berpelukan bukanlah tidur yang layak mendapatkan mimpi seindah surgawi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tengah menyusun piring sarapan berisi _pancake_ madu dan segelas susu hangat untuknya sendiri. Di sisi lain ada _sandwich_ dengan tambahan satu telur mata sapi setengah matang dan kopi nyaris pahit dengan gula seujung sendok, _kesukaan Jungkook._

Jungkook datang. Duduk dengan tenang lalu mulai menikmati makan paginya. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sejak dulu ketika Jungkook melihat Jiminnya menangis sembari mencuci kerah kemejanya yang bernoda _lipstick_ berwarna merah jambu.

Ketika sarapan mereka habis yang mereka lakukan tetap sama. Jimin akan mendekat untuk membantu Jungkook mengikat tali sepatunya sebelum berlalu setelah Jungkook menganggukkan kepala dua kali.

Seperti itu.

 _Selalu seperti itu._

Selama dua purnama yang mereka habiskan dalam kamar yang berbeda di rumah yang sama.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Jungkook belum memberimu penjelasan apapun hingga saat ini?" Taehyung yang merupakan teman satu profesi Jimin bertanya kesal.

Sudah 2 bulan ini sinar mata Jimin terlihat temaram nyaris padam. Taehyung terlalu jeli untuk tidak menyadari dan Jimin terlalu bodoh untuk menutupi segalanya dari kacamata Kim Taehyung yang berkilat layaknya rajawali.

"Kalian tidak bisa begini terus, Jimin." Ujarnya sembari meletakkan satu cangkir berisi teh hijau di samping komputer kerja Jimin.

"Jungkook tidak salah, Tae. Aku yang salah karena tidak bertanya." Ujar Jimin dengan mata tetap sibuk memindai _e-mail_ dari pembaca yang masuk ke alamat _e-mail_ kantor redaksinya.

"Omong kosong. Aku saja lelah melihat kalian seperti itu," Taehyung tanpa rasa canggung duduk di pojok meja milik Jimin dan menepuk bahu kawannya meyakinkan, "harus ada yang mengalah, Jimin- _ah_. Jika Jungkook tidak mau bercerita, kau yang harus bertanya."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari _e-_ _mail_ yang tengah dibacanya, "Aku takut dugaanku benar."

"Ya. Dan kau pecundang dengan terus menyimpan dugaan busuk itu sendirian." Taehyung meledak. Selalu seperti ini setiap hari. Jimin sampai heran, apa Taehyung tidak lelah setiap hari merasa gemas sekaligus emosi pada hal yang sama?

"Sudahlah, Tae. Nanti juga kami berbaikan."

Taehyung membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot ke pucuk hidung, "Ya, nanti kalian akan berbaikan. Kalau Korea Utara tiba-tiba merangkul Korea Selatan." Balasnya sarkas.

"Tae." Suara Jimin sarat akan kepedulian memanggil pelan.

"Terserah kau saja, Jim. Kalau kau memang mau selamanya seperti itu." Lalu Taehyung pergi ke bilik mejanya dengan mulut bersungut-sungut dan langkah kaki yang menghentak bumi seolah berharap lantai yang dipijaknya akan remuk saat itu juga.

Jimin mengehela napas. _Berapa purnama lagi harus ia tunggu hingga Jungkook mau bicara?_

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Ini adalah purnama ketiga. Jimin tidak tidur meringkuk kedinginan di kamarnya pada kali ini, ia membiarkan dirinya memandang langit-langit kamar.

Mengingat ketika Jungkook diam ketika ia tidak menyapa. Mengingat Jungkook juga diam ketika ia 'tak lagi menumpang mobilnya dan malah menggunakan _subway_ untuk berangkat ke kantor redaksinya. Juga teringat pada Jungkook yang diam 'tak bergeming dari gulungan selimutnya ketika malam menjelang kala ia keluar dari kamarnya dan memutuskan menempati kamar lain yang kosong.

Jimin merasa ia 'tak kuat lagi. Ada rasa pedih mencubit jantungnya ketika ia nyaris 'tak pernah lagi mendengar suara Jungkook selain dari _video cover_ lagu yang mereka nyanyikan bersama atau _voice note_ yang Jungkook kirimkan dulu sebelum kejadian itu.

Jimin melirik tanggal terakhir dari _chat_ yang Jungkook kirimkan. 3 bulan yang lalu. Jungkook tidak pernah mengirimi ia _chat_ mengingatkan soal _jangan telat makan_ atau _terlambat pulang._ Juga tentang kebiasaannya yang meletakkan uang sembarangan.

Tidak ada lagi _voice note_ memalukan yang membuatnya bersemu karena Jungkook mengirimkannya tepat ketika ia dan kawan-kawan satu profesinya tengah makan siang bersama.

Jimin tersenyum pedih, mengklik satu _voice_ _note_ dan mendengar suara gaduh seperti di seberang sana pengirim suara itu tengah berada di suasana yang begitu ramai, _"Hyung, kau harus makan yang banyak. Aku mencintaimu. Eeemuach."_

Memalukan memang.

Namun setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu disusul tetes-tetes lainnya.

Semakin lama, semakin deras. Guntur memenuhi kepalanya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Kau masih belum bicara pada Jimin?" Pria di hadapan Jungkook yang bernama Min Yoongi itu bertanya untuk kepuluhan kalinya, "kau harusnya bicara Jungkook- _ah_."

"Aku takut Jimin _Hyung_ marah, _Hyung_." Jungkook menusuk telur gulung di kotak bekal yang Jimin siapkan hari itu, kali ini tanpa ada secarik kertas berisi kalimat penyemangat seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

Jungkook mengintip kertas berwarna jingga yang terakhir kali Jimin tempelkan di bagian penutup kotak bekalnya.

 _Makan yang banyak, Kookie. Kau harus habiskan bayamnya agar makin semangat bekerja seperti Popeye. Luv ya!_

Ada gurat putus asa di wajahnya. Betapa ia merindukan Jimin hingga terasa begitu sesak mengingat betapa manisnya interaksi mereka dulu.

Ponselnya di atas meja sama sekali tidak mengedipkan nama _Jiminie_ _Hyung_ semenjak 4 bulan yang lalu. Jungkook rindu sekali. Ingin rasanya ia menekan _speed dial_ _number 1_ dan mengucapkan cinta pada Jimin. Hanya saja, entahlah. Ia terlalu takut.

"Kalau kau tidak bicara, Jimin tidak akan tahu kalau malam itu kau mabuk dan Irene- _ya_ pun sama mabuknya hingga tanpa sadar ia menghisap lehermu." Ujar Yoongi.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari telur gulung yang nyaris 'tak berbentuk karena terlalu banyak ditusuk, " _Hyung_." Protesnya.

Yoongi meminum setengah dari isi botol minumnya, "Memang kau berharap Jimin akan tahu dari siapa? Setan? Mana bisa ia tahu hari itu _Boss_ mengajak kita minum karena perusahaan ini untung besar dan tanpa sengaja kalian berdua sama mabuknya untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi."

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada kejadian itu, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menepuk bahunya, "Bicaralah pada Jimin, jika Jimin marah kau punya aku sebagai saksi hidup. Aku melihatnya. Aku tidak mabuk malam itu."

Terkutuklah Yoongi dan ketahanannya men _tolelir_ minuman beralkohol.

"Irene itu pacarmu, _Hyung_. Kau tidak marah?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, "Untuk apa? Kalian mabuk. Aku bisa mengerti. Dan jika pria sepertiku saja bisa mengerti harusnya kau sadar bahwa Jimin, pria berhati malaikat yang sayangnya jatuh cinta pada pria dungu sepertimu pasti bisa mengerti juga."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ ..."

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya, "Makanya cepat kau jelaskan. Sebelum Jimin sadar ia bodoh sudah menunggu pria sepertimu. Nanti kalau dia dapat pacar baru, kau akan menyesal."

Jungkook mendelik sebal, "Jimin milikku!"

Yoongi berjalan menjauh dari mejanya sambil terkekeh jahil.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Bahkan diamku saja membuat Jimin pindah kamar. Bagaimana jika aku bicara?" Tanyanya pada telur gulung di kotak nasinya yang hambar. _Hm, sepertinya Jimin lupa menggaraminya._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook pulang nyaris tengah malam. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, penat karena pekerjaannya yang menuntut ia berpikir keras.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Apakah listriknya padam? Atau Jimin lupa menyalakan lampu? Atau jangan-jangan ...

Secepat kilat Jungkook meraih pintu rumahnya yang 'tak terkunci. Langkahnya berderap cepat sementara matanya bersiaga siapa tahu memang benar ada perampok yang masuk atau mungkin saja psikopat gila yang melukai Jiminnya.

 _Tidak, jangan sampai._

Jungkook membuka setiap pintu rumah di kamarnya kasar setelah sebelumnya menaikkan saklar lampu di ruang depan. Rumahnya masih rapi, tidak berantakan seperti telah menjadi korban perampokan pun tidak ada darah yang tercecer di lantai.

Namun pemikiran Jungkook selanjutnya justru membuatnya semakin ketakutan: _Mungkinkah Jimin pergi meninggalkannya sendirian?_

Sebelumnya Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke kamar yang Jimin tempati namun kali ini ia memantapkan hati. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

"Sial, terkunci." Bisiknya pada hening bisu.

" _Hyung_ , Jimin _Hyung_?" Jungkook 'tak peduli kali ini, biarlah Jimin marah karena Jungkook masih berani memanggil namanya, " _Hyung_? Jawab aku! Apa kau ada di dalam?"

Dengan terburu Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

Satu dobrakan.

"Sial." Rutuknya.

Dua. Tiga. Empat. Jungkook kehilangan hitungan ketika engsel pintu itu hancur.

Di sana, di atas kasur itu, Jungkook melihat Jimin tengah meringkuk dengan wajah sepucat mayat, tangannya memegangi perutnya dan air mata menjejak di pipinya.

"K-kook." Bibir itu membentuk kata tanpa suara.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook merangsek ke arah tubuh itu, menggendongnya hati-hati dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya yang bahkan mesinnya masih panas.

Rasa lelah dan penatnya menguap.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Asam lambung Jimin naik_ , kata dokter. Akibat dari pola makan Jimin yang tidak teratur dan perutnya yang kosong seharian ini.

Jungkook memandangi Jimin yang kini tengah tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat damai meski pucat sedangkan selang infus tertancap di tangan kanannya.

" _Hyung_." Bisik Jungkook tanpa niat membangunkan.

Jemarinya naik menyingkap poni Jimin yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Ada kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya yang terlihat mengerikan.

Jungkook melarikan jemarinya menyentuh pipi Jimin yang dingin. Tulangnya lebih menonjol dari terakhir kali Jungkook meraba pipi itu. Tidak ada lagi bulatan _mochi_ kesukaannya. Jungkook merasa begitu buruk karena bahkan tidak memperhatikan perubahan Jimin.

"Sayang," geritnya, biasanya Jimin akan memukul bahunya tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, "maafkan aku."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin hanya perlu terbaring di rumah sakit selama 2 hari. Ia bersyukur karena _baguslah ia tidak perlu lagi tidur di ruangan beraroma antiseptik dan bubur hambar yang mereka sebut sebagai makanan manusia._

Jungkook menemaninya selama ia berada di rumah sakit. Mengambil cuti dadakan untuk merawat Jimin bahkan menghubungi pihak redaksi di mana Jimin berkerja untuk memberi tahu perihal yang menyebabkan absennya.

Jungkook memperlakukan Jimin dengan baik meski tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun. Selayaknya Jungkook, Jimin pun tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Jimin tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Baru saja menghabiskan beberapa suap sup yang Jungkook buat sebelum perutnya mendadak semakin perih dan penuh. Maka dengan satu gelengan lemah, Jungkook mengangguk dan menjauhkan mangkuk supnya mengerti.

'Tak lama sosok tingginya masuk dengan segelas air dan beberapa butir obat di dalam mangkuk kecil.

Jimin memohon melalui pandangan matanya dan Jungkook menggeleng. Konyol memang, bahkan Jimin masih merasa tidak mampu melawan kehendak Jungkook meski pria itu 'tak bersuara.

Maka ia meraih gelas dan obat-obatan yang Jungkook bawa dan meminumnya meski enggan. Jimin ingin mengucapkan terima kasih namun entahlah, ia merasa bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Maka ia hanya meletakkan gelas itu di atas nakas di samping kasurnya dan mulai merebahkan diri menghadap jendela seperti kebiasaanya.

Dan yang terlihat di mata Jungkook adalah sikap penolakan Jimin.

Mengabaikan seluruh perasaan takut dan canggungnya, ia naik ke atas ranjang yang sama dan berbaring di sisi lain menghadap kebalikan dari Jimin.

Mereka tidur saling memunggungi. Jungkook merasa sedikit lega karena Jimin tidak mengusirnya pergi dari kamarnya dan membiarkan Jungkook tidur di kasur yang sama.

Namun juga merasa konyol karena mereka berdua tidur di ranjang yang sama saling memunggungi tanpa satupun kata terucap di mana biasnya mereka akan berpelukan sambil bercerita banyak hal mengenai hari yang mereka jalani hingga akhirnya tertidur kelelahan.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Jimin nyaris berpikir Jungkook sudah tidur jika saja ia tidak merasakan pergerakan Jungkook dan sebelah lengan kokoh yang melingkari pinggangnya. Juga tubuh yang melekat di punggungnya dan satu helaan napas panjang di lehernya.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Jimin merasa tubuhnya menegang sementara Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya pulang.

"Itu _lipstick_ Irene- _ya_ , kekasih Yoongi _Hyung_ yang galak itu, ingat 'kan? Malam itu kami minum karena perusahaan kami untung besar, _Boss_ yang mengajakku. Irene terlalu mabuk dan berpikir aku Yoongi sementara aku terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari perlakuannya," pelukan Jungkook longgar, takut menekan lambung _Hyung_ nya yang masih sakit, "maafkan aku karena baru berani menyatakannya. Aku takut, aku takut _Hyung_ pergi. Aku takut _Hyung_ tidak percaya."

Jimin merasa Jungkook semakin menekan wajahnya di leher belakangnya. Menarik napas carut marut dan terisak bodoh sembari mengecupi kepala belakang Jimin.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _Hyung_."

Jimin diam. 'Tak mampu berkata-kata. Namun jemarinya memerangkap jemari Jungkook di pinggangnya. Menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua.

Dan terisak bersama.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Benar kau tidak bohong?" Tanya Jimin ketika tangis keduanya reda. Pukul berapa sekarang? Entah. Ia 'tak peduli.

"Astaga tidak, _Hyung_. Tanyakan saja pada Yoongi _Hyung_. Dia ada di sana." Jawab Jungkook sembari menghirup aroma Jimin yang begitu ia rindukan selama 4 bulan terakhir.

"Aku akan meneleponnya sekarang."

"Telepon saja. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kalau begitu kalian pasti bersekongkol."

"Astaga, tidak, Sayang." Jungkook memutar pandangan. Jengah sekaligus senang karena Jimin telah kembali seperti dulu.

Dengan sayang ia mencium kepala bagian belakang Jimin. Tetap mempertahankan pelukan dari belakangnya.

"Hentikan itu, menjijikan. Panggil aku _Hyung_ , Bocah. Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu." Ucap Jimin sembari mencubit punggung tangan Jungkook di pinggangnya.

Jungkook mencium kepala belakang milik Jimin sekali lagi, "Baiklah, Jeon Jiminie _Hyung_ , aku mengerti."

"Kau yang Park Jungkook! Enak saja mengganti margaku."

"Apapun, _Hyung_. Asal tetap bersamamu, jangankan merubah marga, kau minta aku pindah ke Amerika dan merubah nama menjadi Justin Seagull pun aku rela." Dengan gemas Jungkook menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya di kepala Jimin.

"Dasar gombal."

"Tapi sayang 'kan?"

Jungkook menarik Jimin berbalik ke arahnya perlahan. Mengecup bibir Jimin yang meski lama tidak ia sambangi namun rasanya masih terasa begitu familiar di permukaan bibirnya.

"Kau masih bermimpi indah ya, Kook?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Namun ia membungkam Jimin dengan ciuman-ciuman lainnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Lain kali kalau ada apapun kau harus membicarakannya denganku, Kook."

" _Hyung_ juga."

"Iyaaa."

"Empat bulan tanpa bicara denganmu membuatku hampir gila tahu tidak, _Hyung_?"

"Demi Tuhan, kau pikir aku tidak?

"Kalau begitu jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak mau tidak bicara denganmu lagi."

"Apapun, Kookie. Asal bersamamu."

"Hei, itu kata-kataku!"

 **x**

 **x**

 **End**

 **x**

 **x**

Bodoamatlah malah bikin JiKook/KookMin padahal kemarin bilang Burung Bangau itu Oneshot terakhir sebelum INH atau Headsot tamat gabakal publish Oneshot lagi. Tolong salahkan JK-JM yang bikin aku sawan gara-gara duetnya itu huhu TT

Pasti banyak FF berjudul We Don't Talk Anymore (JiKook/KookMin) nih abis coveran mereka kemarin. Aku mah emang ga kreatif nyari judul. Oh iya, lusa aku update INH. Masih dilanda euforia JiKook aku tuh, mana kuat hatiku yang rapuh ini menahannya, jadi kuputuskan untuk update lusa :')

 _With Love,_

 _December D._

 ** _ps:_** Aku ada gabung grup Kookmination. Ada yang mau ikut gabung juga? Kalau mau silakan cantumin id LINE kalian di kolom review, nanti aku add. Di sana juga ada author seniornya KookMin lho~


End file.
